(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure between a thin wall stainless steel pipe and a joint, and more particularly to a connection structure between a thin wall stainless steel pipe and a joint which can connect a joint, and a thin wall stainless steel pipe having a pipe diameter which is different from and does not comply with a pipe diameter of the joint while holding airtightness.
(2) Description of Related Art
Since the thin wall stainless steel pipe is excellent in durability or the like, it is used for various intended uses including purposes for supplying water, supplying hot water and supplying cold and hot water. This thin wall stainless steel pipes having the various pipe diameters are prepared so as to be selectable depending on the intended use or the like. However, there is a case where it is necessary to connect the thin wall stainless steel pipes having the different pipe diameters by using the joint.
Taking the above circumstance into consideration, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-336697 (JP-A-2006-336697) discloses a joint for connecting pipe bodies such as two thin wall stainless steel pipes or the like having different pipe diameters from each other.
This joint is a linear joint, is structured such that one end complies with a pipe diameter of one pipe body, and is manufactured such that the other end complies with a pipe diameter of the other pipe body. Accordingly, the joint disclosed in the JP-A-2006-336697 can connect two pipe bodies having the different pipe diameters from each other.
However, in the joint disclosed in JP-A-2006-336697, it is necessary to form the end portions in such a manner as to comply with the pipe diameters of the pipe body. As mentioned above, since the thin wall stainless steel pipes having the various pipe diameters are prepared, it is necessary to prepare many kinds of joints that correspond thereto, by using the joint disclosed in JP-A-2006-336697. This matter is a great burden to both a manufacturer supplying the joint, and a consumer using the joint, in view of a manufacturing cost, a storage space or the like.
The present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a connection structure between a thin wall stainless steel pipe and a joint which can connect the thin wall stainless steels having different pipe diameters from each other by using a general purpose joint, since it can connect the joint and the thin wall stainless steel pipe having the pipe diameter which does not comply with the joint while holding airtightness.